Thoughts of an Anthropologist
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Ok so really sorry couldnt think about a better title.what should have happened at the airport. one-shot unless you guys want more. :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't been updating my other story but inspiration struck me for this one and I just had to do it. Lol

**. So please read and review. I'll be your best friend! Lol I always thought that it was weird when children would do that but it seems effective and I really want reviews. Just please no flares. Now onward to the story. :)**

**disclaimer i do not own bones ouch! ok who just stabbed me through the heart oh oops that was me :)**"_To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead."_

* * *

_-Bertrand Russell_

* * *

I held a tight grip on his hand. I couldn't let go. I couldn't let him go off and ruin his life….. and mine. What if he went off and got killed? What then? I couldn't tell him when he told me how he felt . why? Why couldn't I? Every ounce of my heart, not my literal one, well I guess you could say every ounce of the romantic part of my brain told me that I should have told him I loved him too. I do. I know I do. I knew I did. But why couldn't I tell him?

Then why couldn't I tell him that I loved him and wanted us both to stay in D.C. now together? Why? Look at him he's smiling but I can see the pain in his eyes. And ….. fear? No, it couldn't be. His hand is so warm in mine. I can feel the blood pulsating though his hand. I hope he can't feel mine then he would know that its racing.

"One year from today…" I knew the rest of his sentence before he said it.

" I know," I put on a fake smile and say out the words barely heard by myself due to all the screaming my heart is doing. He begins to slip his hand away from mine. I keep on clinging to it trying to keep that warmth in my hand but its gone now and my hand is cold, and so too is my heart. He is the first person whom I have loved since my Russ left. He even helped me forgive him and helped me realize that it was all my fault. I watched him begin to walk away as a vision of him lying in the sand in some desert dying the sand around him red as his friends retreated to save themselves and a fear rushes though my veins. No! It cant end like this!

"Booth?" I start to walk towards him but stop short when he doesn't turn around. "BOOTH?" I yell it this time. He stops but doesn't turn around. I slowly approach him trying to figure out why he won't look at me. But as I go around him to face him I realize why. "You're a proud man Seely Booth." He was crying. It nearly broke my heart and it would if it wasn't beating so fast. "Booth I have to tell you something," I fumbled with my hands trying to figure out what to say next. It was now or never. "Booth I…..I..." his eyes were trying to capture mine but I refused to meet them. Tears were streaming down my face. Nothing had ever been this hard for me before. His hand wiped the tears from my face before capturing it and turning it to face him. I still wouldn't look at him though.

"Hey," his voice was so tender and warm that it forced my eyes to his dark chocolate brown ones I had dreamed about so many times before. His lips brushed against mine, ever so gently against mine his hands still cradling my face. His eyes searched my face as if asking permission. I immediately acquiesced forcing my body into his and allowing his arms to wrap themselves around my body pulling me so close to him I thought it would be nearly impossible to get any closer. I was wrong. I heard Angela's girlish squeal before I completely fell victim to the guilty pleasure that was Seely Booth.

**A/N: Please Review.**

**love you all**

**lizzie:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this was going to be just a one shot but since I've had a lot of spare time on my hands and have had writers block on my other story "I'll Be" I've decided to make this a series of one shots. Ok so this came to me during algebra hope you like.**

**DISCLAIMER: although I have no need for self destruction I must however break my own heart by telling you all that I, unfortunately do NOT own Bones however much I wish I did.**

**Now that that's done….Onward to the story.**

* * *

"Booth!" I squealed as I ran from his grasping hands. He followed me though persistent in getting me in his arms. "Booth," I said seriously stopping ,the examination table between us. "I have to work." We were in the lab after all.

" Awwwwwww Bones you've worked late all week and its almost midnight," he whined, "aaaaaannndddd you've worked late all week this week."

He was right. Every day this week(and half of last week) I had stayed late at work all day and well into the next morning. Then I would drag myself home and into our bed snuggle up to him and pass out in the comfort and safety of his arms. Then I would wake up early the next morning and start all over again. He used the time I was thinking about this to sneak up behind me and begin nibbling at my neck.

"Come on Bones…(a kiss)…..please…..(another one)…I've missed you. You know I can't sleep without you anymore." I was facing him now. "You've ruined me." He smiled charismatically. "Please?" He kissed my lips softly at first before I grabbed the back of his head and began to kiss him greedily. It really had been too long. Right before we crossed the point of no return I pulled away a groan of disappointment aroused from the back of his throat. I smiled devilishly.

"I….." I said huskily purposefully keeping my lips 2 inches away from his mouth at all times, "have to go get my coat." And with that I left him to stare after me as I stalked to my office.

And for the first time in my life…. I didn't go to work the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooooo what did ya think? I REALLY REALLY want to know. also tell me if you want me to follow this one-shot further.**

L**ove you all, **

** Lizzie :)**


End file.
